This invention relates to a fabric processing apparatus, and a method of treating a continuous length of tubular-knit fabric in tubular form. The invention relates to a continuous operation, and is applicable for use in any existing textile environment for washing a length of uncut tubular-knit fabric.
Common techniques for processing tubular-knit fabric in tubular form involve batch operations for washing a predetermined length of fabric tube as a rope. According to one prior art technique, the fabric tube is twisted into a rope, and submerged in a wash bath which may include recycled or spent water which typically includes dye chemicals, resins, and other contaminants from previously washed fabrics. After dipping, the wet fabric rope is compressed to squeeze out the wash water. This technique generally results in uneven washing and stresses and strains in the fabric tube which may cause non-uniform shrinkage, crack marks, and abrasions.
Other prior art techniques apply lengthwise tension to the fabric tube during processing. Tension in the fabric stretches the fibers and yarns, and results in non-uniform shrinkage and uneven sizing.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of prior art machines and processes for treating tubular knit fabric by providing an apparatus which washes a continuous length of uncut tubular fabric in a flat, double thickness sheet. Processing the fabric in flat form prevents crack marks, abrasions, and uneven washing which generally result from washing the fabric tube in rope form. In addition, the present invention does not submerge the fabric in unclean or recycled water, but instead, spray washes the entire surface area of the moving fabric web with fresh water. The continuous-length fabric web moves through the invention in a tensionless condition to ensure proper, uniform shrinkage and even sizing of the fabric in subsequent processing.